1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to apparatus for resurfacing vehicle brake discs and in particular to a novel belt drive for the resurfacing apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Disc brakes have become very common on vehicles such as motor vehicles and it is necessary after they are worn to resurface the brake discs. It is very expensive and time consuming to remove the brake discs from the vehicle so that they can be resurfaced and then remount them on the vehicle and apparatus are known for resurfacing the brake disc without removing the disc from the vehicle. Such devices mount to a caliper holder of the vehicle and have a pair of tools which engage opposite faces of the discs to machine them as the tools are moved outwardly on the surface of the disc.